Look at me
by IWroteAFanficOnce
Summary: Guilty about her past actions Blake wants to make amends with Weiss. Even if she has been forgiven for her disappearance can Blake ever fully be honest when she was directly involved with many of the attacks on the Schnee family? Will she be worthy of Weiss' trust and affection? At least can she get the heiress to who she is and what she truly means to Blake?


Weiss carefully looked over herself in the mirror, making sure everything was up to her usual standard. "Uniform? Spotless. Hair? Gorgeous. Utter perfection." She smiled to herself as flipped her hair.

"Weiss! Hurry up!" Ruby screamed from beyond the bathroom wall.

"You don't want to be late, again?" Yang added. "Or do you want to sit through detention with Professor Oobleck."

Snow haired girl shuddered at the idea. She couldn't put up with his incessant droning in lectures. "Coming!" She called back as she rushed to grab her things. She nearly screamed when she went out into the hall to meet her friends.

"Good morning Weiss!" Standing right in front of the door with gleaming gold eyes and a smile just as bright was Blake.

"G-good morning..." she spoke weakly, still a little shaken.

"Let me help you with those!" Blake said reaching for Weiss' textbooks.

"That won't be necess-"

"Nonsense!" Blake wasn't taking no for an answer as she quickly swiped the books from the white haired girls grasp. "What are friends for?!"

"Thanks...I guess?" Weiss said with a wry smile.

"No problem at all! We don't want to be late." Blake smiled one last time before starting the walk to class.

Oobleck's class proceeded as normal. Agonizingly slow to the point that it felt as if time has stopped. Weiss gave a bored sigh as she fought to stay awake.

"Come on. I've seen tree sap move faster than this." Her head drooped a bit more and for a moment of lost consciousness. Her pen fell free from her fingers with a clack loud enough to wake her up. "Drat!" She swore as she reached for her utensil only to have another's hand beat her to it.

"Here you go." Blake said with a smile as she handed the pen back to its rightful owner.

"Thank you."

"You can sleep if you want. I can take notes for you."

Weiss was taken aback by the suggestion, practically offended. "You want me; someone who has represents the image and refinement of the Schnee family, to sleep in the middle of class? The very idea is scandalous!"

The sound of someone clearing their throat interrupted Weiss' tirade. "Miss Belladonna. Miss Schnee. I hate to interrupt your riveting discussion...unless you two are such skilled huntresses that you two are already aware of the needed tactics to defeat a Devil Slicer. In which case I implore you to teach this class yourself. Otherwise, please remain silent."

"Sorry professor Oobleck." They both said in unison. Blake whispered an additional apology to Weiss.

The day went with Blake continuing her uncharacteristic overly helpful behavior. Weiss thought she had reached the end of it when night time came. Weiss was the last one to use the shower and found everyone exactly where she expected, in their pjs; Yang unceremoniously sprawled in her bed nearly asleep, Ruby dutifully polishing Crescent Rose and Blake...fluffing the pillows of WEISS' bed.

Weiss tried to force down a growl behind her gritted teeth. She lost that battle. "Alright! Enough is enough!" She yelled, loud enough to startle the two girls and rouse Yang from her sleep and fall from her bed.

"I-I'm sorry." Blake said, fumbling over her words. Her eyes turning downward in shame.

"Yeah, what's the big idea Weiss?" Yang said with a growl in her voice. "Some of us enjoy their sleep."

"Get out." The snow haired girl growled.

"Weiss! She's just trying to be nice." Ruby said trying to calm her partner down.

"Not her..." Weiss turned her gaze to Blake. "You two. I need to speak with her."

"Hello~! This is our room two you know!" Yang said in retort.

"Out!" Weiss roared as she threw open the door. A white sigil appeared beneath the sisters and launched them out the door.

"You could have just said please!" Yang shouted from the other side of the door.

Weiss locked the door for good measure before turning on Blake. "You..."

"Look Weiss, I'm sorry." Blake said her voice a little shaky. "I just wanted to help you and-"

"You don't think I don't know what this is about?" Weiss asked, hands on her hips. "You think I'm still mad at you!"

"What? No!"

"Don't lie to me!" Weiss stamped her foot. "That's exactly what this is!"

"I..." Blake began but failed to find her words. "I'm sorry." She turned her eyes downward.

"Stop saying you're sorry!"

"But I-"

"Blake, look..." Weiss said gaining control of her voice. "I can tell that you're still worried about the Faunus thing."

"Well of course, you hate-" Blake was interrupted in by Weiss placing a finger to her lips.

"I'll admit I am a little hesitant toward Faunus..." Weiss frowned. "But that's because of my family's history with the White Fang." Blake averted her eyes again; her guilt ate at her from the inside. "And I know you used to be a member of the White Fang but you aren't like them. You're on of now, right?"

"Right." Blake nodded, a small smile started to appear on her face.

"Blake, we're your friends, you don't have to worry about that anymore." Weiss reached toward Blake and tugged at the ribbon in her hair.

"Wait! Don't!"

Weiss shook her head. "It's okay." She pulled and undid the ribbon, exposing the proof of Blake's heritage. "See its fine."

"Are...are you sure?" Blake asked coyly.

"They're part of who you are Blake! Of course they're okay." Weiss smiled again, her smile growing wider when Blake cat-ears twitched. "They're a little cute too."

"What?" Blake said her voice growing a little shrill as she stepped back.

"Come on you have to admit they're a little cute."

"No they aren't!"

"They're just like real cat ears!" Weiss said reaching to touch them again. "Can I touch them?"

Blake stiffened at the offer. "W-why do you want to touch them?"

"Come on, I just want to see what they feel like? Just once."

"There is no way!" Blake shook her head violently as she tried to put more room between her and her teammate, only to find that she had backed herself into a corner. "Weiss. No." With fear now taking hold of her the Faunus covered her ears to protect them,

"Just. For a. Second." Weiss smiled wickedly as pounced on the dark haired girl. A shriek filled the night air.

The two sisters stuck on the opposite side of the door exchanged a nervous glance. "Say Yang," Ruby asked before falling silent as she tried to find her words. "Exactly, what do you suppose those two are doing in there?"

"Um..." Yang turned her gaze skyward hoping for divine assistance. There would be none. "...that's something I'll explain when you're older."

TBC

Hello~ everyone! Sorry for the delay with the bigger project i 'should' be working on_ "Twin Fools Journey". _Unfortunately I'm a little distracted with an extremely personal side project to fully focus on that but an update for that will BE COMING SOON! This project will also receive the same treatment but may proceed faster as I don't need to constantly look at a dialog reference. Till next time!


End file.
